Playing a round of golf typically takes an extended amount of time. Accordingly, the pair will usually desire to have some type of beverage with them for consumption while playing their round. However, while two golfers can consume a large amount beverage, especially on a hot day, a golf cart, in general, has limited storage space. Therefore, there is no space for storing a large amount of beverage and a cooler for keeping the beverage cold.
All golf carts have a basket thereon for storing various items. These baskets vary in size from one golf cart manufacturer to another and, to date, there is no cooler that will both: (1) hold a large amount of beverage containers and (2) snugly fit within these conventional baskets to prevent substantial shaking of the beverages.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement within the art.